The Birthday Present
by Bright Misdreavus
Summary: It's Kurama's first birthday with his human family, it's a special time for them all. But can Kurama survive the horrible presents?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the idea of this fic. The original version is in Chinese, by Qing Hua Yu. I only own this English version of the fic, translated by me, yours truly, Bright Misdreavus.

**The Birthday Present**

Today, for Kurama, is a special day. Because today is, ever since Shiori remarried, the first time that Kurama, is celebrating his birthday with his new family. For this special day, Shiori made his favorite food, and baked a birthday cake herself, even his busy stepfather cleared his schedule and came home early, just for this special family day. Everything was going on well in this homely mood, until…

Shuichi: "Shuichi aniki, shouldn't you open the presents now?"

Stepfather: "It's a bit early, we've just cut the cake, and dinner isn't finished yet."

Shuichi: "But…I'm afraid that my present can't stay in the box that long."

Shiori: "What do you mean?"

Shuichi: "En…that…it's like this, I've met a girl earlier…Ah, just a regular friend. Anyways, her family owns a pet shop, I think that Mom is usually alone at home, might be lonely, and since Shuichi aniki is very caring, so I thought that…giving a pet should be a good idea, so…bought a puppy for a gift."

Stepfather: "A puppy? Shuichi, you should have discussed it with us before you bought a pet."

Shuichi: "I'm sorry, I've already bought it, and I can't return it."

Stepfather: "Aye, you should have known better."

Kurama: "Dad, it's alright, Shuichi means well, and I approve. Mom is usually home alone; wouldn't it be great if there's a pet with her? Please stop blaming Shuichi."

Shuichi: "Wah, Shuichi aniki, I love you the best. Open it, I've picked just for you, it's very cute!"

Kurama: "Okay, okay (starts unwrapping the present). By the way, what _kind_ of dog did you buy?"

Shuichi: "Wire Fox Terrier."

Kurama: "Waaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The kind of dog that hunts foxes)."

Shuichi: "Shuichi aniki, what's the matter?"

Kurama: "Not…nothing! (starts to sweat bullets nervously)"

Shiori: "(picks up the puppy gently) Wah, it's so cute!"

Shuichi: "Yeah, this kind is one of the best in the Terrier family. In the past, they are used to hunt little animals such as foxes and opposiums, but now people just have them as playmates, not for hunting purposes."

Kurama: "But that doesn't mean that their hunting nature is gone is it? (Kurama asked with a bitter smile)."

Shuichi: "That's exactly right, Shuichi aniki, you're so smart. (looks at Kurama with new-found respect)"

Kurama: "It's…it's nothing." 'Help!'

Stepfather: "Then, what's next?"

Shiori: "En…since one of the presents is already unwrapped, let's open the rest of them. Here, Shuichi, this is my gift to you, happy birthday."

Kurama: "Thank you, Mother."

Shiori: "Actually, I don't know what to give wither, just that the mall has a warehouse sale a few days a going, since it's really cold here in the winter, giving you a scarf should be very useful. Ah! You don't mind do you?"

Kurama: "Why would I? As long as it's something you get me, I love it."

Shiori: "Really? Great, open it!"

Kurama: "Yes. (unwraps the present) What kind of scarf?"

Shiori: "A fox's skin scarf. (The kind that is a whole fox)."

Kurama: "Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'A dead body!!'

Shiori: "Shuichi, you don't like it?"

Kurama: "No! No, just…just 'surprised…surprised.'"

Shiori: "Then I don't have to worry. Come on, wear it so that we can see how it looks on you."

Kurama: "….." 'NO!!!'

Shiori: "Shuichi."

Kurama: "Yes! Yes! Wear! I'll wear it! I'll wear it!"

Shuichi: "You look great!"

Shiori: "Of course, scarves made with a whole silver fox are very rare."

Stepfather: "Wouldn't it be too gorgeous?"

Shuichi: "Really? But I think the word 'gorgeous' really suits Shuichi aniki."

Shiori: "True. Shuichi, wear this often."

Kurama: "Yes…yes… (already completely stiff, almost can't talk)"

Stepfather: "Alright, open my gift."

Kurama: "What a big present! Dad, what is it?"

Stepfather: "Remember our neighbor who runs an antique shop? Met him a few days ago and went to see what he's selling. Saw some really good stuff and bought it, it's an ancient Chinese weapon, I supposed boys like these..." (talking while helping Kurama unwrapping the present)

Kurama: (Ancient weapon? Hopefully there's nothing wrong?) Em… What kind of weapon is it?" (Kurama asked while unwrapping the thing)

Stepfather: "It's Emperor Hikaba's beast spear."

Kurama: "Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jolts to the wall in the back)" 'Inari!'

Stepfather: "Shuichi?"

Kurama: "Er…nothing…nothing, just that it feels so hot all of a sudden, it is cooler over here." (Already not caring about logic anymore)

Stepfather: Oh…Yes! About this spear, our neighbor said that this spear was made to slaughter a white, nine tailed demon. The spear had uttermost hatred toward demons and can kill them automatically."

Shuichi: "That's great! I envy that Shuichi aniki got such a wonderful present."

Kurama: "Real…really?" 'Inari! This will be the death of me!'

Stepfather: "Shuichi, keep it well."

Shiori: "Shuichi, use my present often."

Shuichi: "Shuichi aniki, let's walk the dog together tomorrow."

Kurama: "……" 'Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! I'm running away from home! I'm so going to run away from home!'

As we've seen, demons and humans cannot live together in harmony.

Be strong, Kurama!

The End


End file.
